


Another Storm Coming

by Masquerade350



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Music, Romance, Smut, Stalking, Violence, awkward moments, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerade350/pseuds/Masquerade350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Marissa Wayne's parents are killed in an "accident", she joins the BAU to learn the skills she needs to find and punish her parents’ killer. But when she meets Dr. Spencer Reid, that all changes. Will she find what she was looking for or will she find something more? Please read and review. Rated M for language, violence, graphic imagery, sexual situations, and mentions of rape. (AN: for all intensive purposes I have made it so Gideon has a Granddaughter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change in the Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or any of its characters, even if I wish I did. I only own my OC. I do not own any of the songs used in this story either. Please read and review. No flames alright? This is my first time writing about something other than phantom of the opera. So please be nice. Hope you like it.

Chapter One: A Change in the Winds

Marissa’s POV:

I watched from the curb as my house burned to the ground. Everything I had ever known was gone, just like that. My books, my computer, my music, and most importantly my family; all of it turned to ash in a matter of moments. I had been coming down to visit for the weekend, planning to surprise my parents before my mother’s birthday on Saturday. Her gift was still in the trunk of my car, wrapped in bright pink paper with sugar skulls printed on it. I’d had searched for months to find the perfect gift for her, finally finding a necklace in a jewelry store window in the shape of a small skull, with real diamonds for the eyes. The painted silver skull had been so perfect. It matched the tattoo she had gotten on her upper arm a few years ago. I had been so excited that night as I drove through my familiar neighborhood, but my joy quickly faded to horror as I reached my street and found it crowded with firemen desperately trying to stop my home from collapsing. I got out of my car, not caring about anything but finding out if my parents were alright as I raced towards the commotion. “Ma’am I need you to stay back,” an officer blocked my path, trying to hold me back. I fought hysteria as I shoved him aside, “Mom! Dad!” My pace never slowed, not till I stood on what remained of my front lawn and stopped dead in my tracks, screaming for my parents. Heat licked at my cheeks, smoke clouding my vision; I ran again, towards the burning building. One of the firemen grabbed me before I reached the door and carried me away, even as I fought against him, kicking and screaming while tears streamed down my face. By the time we had reached one of the ambulances, I had gone numb. I had inhaled smoke but I didn’t care. I refused to let the medics touch me, holding down the hacking coughs that threatened to wrack my body. _No. This can’t be happening. It’s all a dream. It HAS to be._ I shook my head in denial, refusing to accept my fears as reality, even as the ashes of my old life shouldered on the ground before me. A young officer walked up to me, shaking her head in apology. “No,” I whispered, my eyes filling with tears, “no, please don’t say it.” She rested her hand gently on my shoulder, not noticing when I shied away from her touch, “I’m so sorry.” I just kept repeating the same thing over and over, as if saying “no” would keep my sanity intact. I met her brown-eyed gaze and dissolved into tears. The officer’s around me spoke vaguely of a gas leak being the cause of the accident. One of them said something about the fireplace being the source. My head snapped up. My parents never used the fireplace, insisted that it was too dangerous; they’d even had the gas cut off a few years ago so nothing like this would happen. I knew right then that this was no accident. Somebody had killed my parents. Somebody had stolen everything from me, and I was gonna make them pay for it if it was the last thing I ever did.

Reid’s POV:

One year later……

I took a sip of my second cup of coffee that morning as I opened the next report on my desk. Part of me was excited for the work, but even I got tired of filling out the same things over and over after awhile. We had just gotten back from a particularly taxing case. The unsub had been kidnapping and killing brunettes in their late twenties, and dumping the bodies in their families’ driveways. We caught him just as he was about to dispatch the last victim. He had tried to use her as a hostage, but Hotch had managed to talk him down somehow. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. This case had really taken its toll on me. They had all looked so much like her. _Maeve_ , her name echoed in my mind and my heart clenched painfully. Running a hand through my hair, I sighed, waiting for the onslaught of images that thinking of her always brought. Before they came though, Morgan tapped me on the shoulder. “Hey kid,” The older agent said, “Hotch called us all the conference room, says it’s important.” I nodded silently, thankful for the distraction and wondering why we were suddenly being called to conference. _Maybe it’s a new case_ , I thought absently, standing slowly before heading towards the doors. I was the last one inside from what I saw, even Garcia was there. Their expressions were all cautious as I sat down. “Does anybody know what this is about?” I asked quietly. Emily and Alex both shook their heads. Rossi shrugged, “beats me.” I turned to look at Morgan and Garcia for their response just as Hotch walked in the door. “Everybody, I want you to meet Marissa Wayne. She’ll be working with us for the next year on an internship.” I raised an eyebrow, “since when do we take interns?” Hotch’s gaze turned towards me, “since Jason Gideon’s granddaughter applied for an internship.” As soon as he spoke, a girl stepped into the room behind him. Hotch stepped aside to reveal the new intern, and my eyes widened. She looked young, younger than me even. I studied her for a minute. Her blue-green eyes were surrounded by dark circles, her lips pressed into a thin tense line, and her hair was pulled back so tightly that I was surprised it didn’t hurt her. She fidgeted nervously as everybody stared at her, offering a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “h-h-hi…… I-I-I-I’m M-Marissa. N-nice to meet y-you all.” She chewed slightly on her bottom lip as she waited for some kind a response. Morgan was the first to reply, a warm grin on his face, “welcome to the team.”

Marissa’s POV:

I watched Derek Morgan’s face split into a smile that must have had a hundred girls far more attractive than me swooning at his feet. I tried to return it with a bright smile of my own, but failed miserably. Smiling hurt my face. I looked around the room at the new, yet familiar faces. I’d seen pictures of them before; I knew all of their names. I knew about them. Glancing around the room, tugging at the suit jacket I’d gotten just days ago that was far too big, I thought nothing here would shock me. That it would be boring. Boring was safe. Boring let me keep my shell around me. Of course I was wrong though. I discovered that as soon as my eyes met a pair of soft brown ones, set deep in a pale-skinned face. Long brown hair curled slightly around his face, highlighting his sharp, elegant cheekbones. My core trembled. _Holy crap he’s gorgeous_. My dazed mind snapped to life for just a moment before I forced it back down. No, I scolded myself, no thoughts like that. Those lead to daydreams, and we are staying in the world of cold logic and facts. That’s it. I tore my eyes from his, throwing up extra defenses as I let my gaze rest on Penelope Garcia. At least I won’t be the only one here who’s not a twig. The sharp thought almost brought a giggle to my lips. I bit it back, trying to keep a professional image. “I can’t wait to learn from you all,” I said, keeping my tone cool. “We look forward to teaching you,” Hotch said, gesturing towards a seat near Dr. Reid. Of course, I sneered inwardly, taking my place at the table. _This is gonna be a long year._

(So what did you guys think? Leave me a review and stuff or send me a pm. I appreciate every single word of it. Next chapter will be up soon, along with the next chapter of my Phantom Phanphic. Love you alls.  
Sincerely,  
K-Chan)


	2. A Little Fall of Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Welcome back my beloved awesome readers of awesomeness! Lol. It’s K-Chan saying that I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters, though I wish I did. I only own my OC. So I’ve got a question for you guys: Should I write a couple one-shots? I keep getting writers block because I wanna write fluff scenes or steamy ones, when it’s way too early on in the story. They’d be between my OC and their love interest in the story. Leave your opinion and why in a review or shoot me a message. Now on with the storeh!)

Chapter Two: A Little Fall of Rain

Spencer’s P.O.V.:

_What did Gideon tell her about me?_ The thought danced uneasily through my mind as the new intern took her seat beside me. Everything in her body language said that she was repulsed by me. She sat on the very edge of her seat, as far from me as she could possibly get, tension in every feature. I studied her out of the corner of my eye. Her hair had strands of black through the red, high cheekbones lay under her pale skin, and she had full lips that she was chewing on at the moment. That was a nervous habit. Maybe she’s just nervous because it’s her first day, I thought before continuing my study of her. Her clothing bunched up oddly, indicating that it was far too big for her. She sat with a rigid posture that seemed natural for her because she didn’t tremble like most do when they attempted to sit with a straight spine. She made a gesture with her hands and I noted that her nails were smoother edged on the left hand, meaning she’s right handed. She wasn’t indulgent either, her cuticles were ragged and her nails were long and unmanicured. She had started toying with her braid, indicating another nervous habit. I caught her gaze out of the corner of my eye as well and offered a small, and what I hoped was reassuring, smile. Her features went stone cold as her cheeks turned bright red. Marissa scowled at me, before turning away in disgust. Shock ran through me and I wondered what on Earth I could’ve done to make this girl hate me at first sight.

Marissa’s P.O.V.:

I felt his gaze on me during the meeting. It burned against my skin as I tried to ignore the thudding of my heart in my ears. At one point I caught his eye and he smiled shyly at me. _Shit_ , I hissed internally as a heated blush colored my cheeks. I turned away quickly, hoping he hadn’t seen. Did he have to be so freaking cute!? I sighed slightly, righting myself. Looks don’t matter nearly as much as brains, remember that Marissa. “Marissa?” My head snapped up from the table, “yes?” Hotch looked at me through narrowed eyes, “are you alright?” I squirmed under his gaze. _Please don’t let him be able to see right through me_ , I thought as I swallowed hard. “I’m fine,” the words came out in a whisper, “just a little nervous.” My blush burned even brighter as I looked back down at the table. Why did I wear my hair back? Now I can’t hide my face at all! I sat there, scolding myself internally for a moment before my thoughts were interrupted by a voice beside me. I turned to face Dr. Reid, composing my face into an emotionless mask to hide my shock. “This unsub was probably abused as a child and is using the men he kills as a surrogate for whoever abused him. However none of the traits of the men match up except…” I watched as he gestured with a long fingered hand and stood slowly. _Holy shit he’s tall!_ “… All of the men here are complete alpha males. Bryan Samuels was 29. He played baseball, and was married with a infant child. Joshua Bateman was 25, single, and had a very successful dental practice. The third victim Charlie Duncan… he owned a successful cattle ranch with his fiancée that he inherited from his father and he was about to turn 27. These are all men in their mid to late 20’s that were well taken care of, physically and monetarily. The age of the victims shows that it probably wasn’t the father who was the abusive character. A father figure would be in their mid-thirties. Thus he’s probably using these victims as surrogates for an uncle or family friend…” I’m going have to be wary of him, because there’s not a single thing about Dr. Spencer Reid that I find unattractive.

Spencer’s P.O.V.:

I could feel her eyes on me as I spoke, cold and merciless. I tried to focus on what I thought about the unsub, knowing that I’d start stumbling over my words if I let her get to me. “The escalation in violence shows that our unsub is quickly devolving as well as the increased timeline. It’s very likely that he will soon pursue the object of his obsession and kill him. This unsub has likely spent a large amount of time in hospitals or mental facilities based on how he leaves his victims with their hand wrapped around their stomachs as if they’re wearing straitjackets. Also all the victims have been dressed in surgical gowns, which means the man we’re looking for probably worked, or has worked in the medical practice at some time.” Hotch looked at me, “so are we ready to release the profile?” I shook my head no. “Not yet. Because of the way this unsub operates, it’s very hard to pin him down to a certain area. He’s probably been doing this for years and we just never knew it because he never kills in the same state twice.” “So why did he this time?” Morgan asked, his eyes serious despite his relaxed posture as he leaned back in his chair. “This is probably where the unsub started, or lived while the abuse was happening.” I turned and stared at the intern as she spoke, nodding stupidly, “yeah, so Garcia you should probably check local hospital and mental ward records from up to twenty years ago.” “I’m on it,” the cheerful blonde chirped, rising from her seat at the table and scuttling away. Hotch spoke next, “Marissa, go with Garcia. You could learn a thing or two from her.” I bit back a smile, wondering if Hotch was referring to how cold she was so far. “Yes Sir,” she spoke quietly, rising from the table and walking out of the room. Morgan chuckled, “I wonder what bit her butt.” “Maybe it was Reid,” Alex teased. I smiled at the teasing remark, but uneasiness tugged at my stomach. _What on Earth did I do to make her act so cold to me?_

Marissa’s P.O.V.:

A week later, around quittin’ time…

Morgan stretched lazily across the way from me, “anyone up for drinks tonight?” “I’m in.” “Me too.” I watched as Alex and Emily stood, gathering their coats. Reid just nodded as he filed away the last of his paperwork. “What about you Newgirl?” My gaze snapped to Morgan as he spoke. “No thanks, I’ve got something else to take care of tonight. Maybe another time.” A small amount of disappointment flicked through his eyes, and I almost felt guilty. “Alright,” he said, turning to leave. I watched as the others followed him, leaving me basically alone in the office. I sighed heavily and sagged against my desk before collecting my purse to leave. The night air felt cool on my face as I snuck along the sidewalk, tucking my hair carefully up into my hat. My sanctuary is just a few more feet away. The thought calmed my raging nerves as I slipped in through the back door. A man approached me, “Marissa, sweetheart you are on in five! What on Earth took you so long!?” I smiled at the familiar voice. “Sorry Jeffery, I got held up at the office.” My guard fell as I stepped into the dressing room on my left and shed my uncomfortable clothing. “Well girlie, it’s a full house tonight.” I smiled at him as I pulled on a pair of black leather pants. “Excellent.” Jeffery held up a red corset for me to try on and as he laced it up the back, tying me in tight, my stress melted away to nothing. I was safe here. This was my safe haven. “Get out there and knock ‘em dead girl.” My grin grew wider, “will do boss.” He handed me a microphone and I stepped out onto the floor. A spotlight hit me, blinding me for only a moment, the harsh sound of an electric guitar rang in my ears, and I opened my mouth to let out a seductive groan. My hips swayed to the beat as I started in on the chorus. “ **If I was a man I’d make my move. If I was a blade I’d shave you smooth. If I was a judge I’d break the law-aw-aw. And if I was from Paris… if I was from Paris, I would say Ooh la la la la la la la.** ” My mind went blank of everything but music, and even the thoughts of Spencer Reid vanished as I lost myself in the performance.

(The song at the end of this chapter is by Grace Potter and The Nocturnals. It’s called Paris (Ooh La La) and I do not own this song either. I’m doing the disclaimer now cause I didn’t wanna spoil the surprise escape my character has in any way, shape, or form. I promise you Marissa is not as mean as she seems. I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. Much Love, K-Chan)


	3. Lingering Cold Fronts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer time: I do not own any part of criminal minds or the music used in this story. I also do not own Dr. Reid even though I really wish I did. I only own my OC. Read and review people. Everyone who reviews gets a kiss from Derek Morgan himself! Hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter Three: Lingering Cold Fronts

Marissa's POV:

A few days later, I watched as the killer we had tracked down was cuffed and led away. We had caught him just before he murdered his cousin. Albert Hanson was a scrawny, pale man in his mid thirties. Just as the Doctor profiled. I had taken to referring to Reid as "The Doctor" because it helped me avoid the thoughts that flooded my mind whenever his name was mentioned. Thoughts that seemed to revolve around his mouth on mine. But I managed to push them aside. "Who's up for drinks?" Morgan called out. I shook my head. " oh no you don't girlie, you're coming tonight." Penelope, rested a hand on my shoulder. "I can't," I turned to look at her. She flinched from the defiance in my gaze. "Why not intern? Come on, have a little fun." Morgan stepped closer, giving me a look that was supposed to be smoldering but that I easily brushed off. "I have plans." "With who?" Rossi's deep voice chided. _Shit, I have rehearsal tonight. Jeffery will kill me if I miss it_. "My friend Jeffery and I are gonna go visit his mother. She's sick." "Awwww come on girl, you're seriously gonna pass up drinks with us to go take care of your friends sick mother?" My cell phone chose that moment to ring. Jeffery. _Shit shit shit shit SHIT!_ Morgan snatched my phone up before I could get it, answered the call and put it on speaker phone. "Marissa, where are you giiiiirl? We are waiting for you." As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, a big hand clapped over it. "Yeah this is Derek Morgan, girlie girl here won't be coming as she's going out to have drinks with her coworkers." "Uuuuummmmm no can dooooo Mr. Sexy-voice. We kinda need her here." Morgan opened his mouth to speak just as I licked his hand. "Eeeeeew!!!" He snatched his hand away like I had bit him. "Jeff please ignore the over muscled moron who just spoke. I'll be there in fifteen minutes flat." "Aaaaallllrighty then. See you soon giiiiirl." I shook my head as I hung up the phone before turning the full force of my glare on Morgan. "Don't you ever do that again. Understand?" "Whoa I don't get it what's the big deal?" I wrinkled my nose in contempt. "You wouldn't get it. Stay out of my private life." I hissed. "Hey, there's no need to be so angry. Morgan was just having a little fun." Reid piped up. I swung my head to look at him, angry at first, then I felt myself soften when my blue eyes met his brown. Closing my eyes against him, I sighed and with all the dignity that I could muster, I turned and walked from the room without another word.

Spencer's POV:

I watched the fight flow out of her eyes and for just a moment I saw something softer there. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. _Longing?_ I pushed the thought aside. No way, she abhors me. "Well then," Penelope piped up cheerfully, "let's go get drinks." As she turned away, I caught a mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Whatever I saw, I then knew, Penelope had seen it too. I sipped lightly at my diet coke. Alcohol didn't appeal to me tonight. I needed to keep my head on straight or I'd drift into darker thoughts. I watched Morgan dancing with a slender brown-haired girl on the dance floor. _I miss Maeve._ Her image flooded my mind. I dismissed the thought. At least when I'm sober I can push them away. I shook my head, trying to clear the image of her from my mind to no avail. Then suddenly brown eyes turned to blue ones, full of some unspeakable emotion. _Why would she look at me like that? I thought she despised me_. I felt the table shift beside me and turned to fine Garcia sitting there. Mischief glinted in her eyes as she spoke, "you were thinking about her. Just now. You were thinking about the intern, and that look she gave you earlier." "Wh-why would I be thinking of that? She clearly hates me." "That's not what I saw," I could hear the smile in her voice. I honestly wasn't in the mood for teasing. I knew Marissa hated me. She made it obvious every time she had to be in the same breathing space as me. I was terrified of what would happen if she ever went on a flight with us. I drooped my head. "What's wrong?" Garcia asked. "I don't feel well. I'm gonna go home okay?" I could hear the concern as she spoke. "O-okay....." I left a small bill on the table to pay for my drink and left the bar, my mind whirling like a hurricane.

Marissa's POV:

I wiped at my sweat with a towel. "You okay hon?" My dance partner spoke. "Yeah, just not as fit as these girls are. It's difficult. But I'm having fun. I just need a drink and I'll be fine." A cold water bottle touched my shoulder at that exact moment. My partner, a man named Dylan, stood behind me with a grin. "Thanks," I said, smiling as I took the bottle. "No problem, so um after rehearsal is finished you wanna go grab a drink? We're all going so it wouldn't be like a date or anything." I smiled as his cheeks turned crimson. Obviously somebody had warned him about me and my tendency to reject guys in the cruelest ways possible. I'd made men cry before. "Sure, sounds good." I took a swig of water and turned to face Dylan and the rest. "Alright guys, one more time from the top and then we'll all go out for drinks!" A rambunctious cheer arose from the company. Everybody quickly scrambled to their positions. I took my mike, nodded to the sound guy, took a deep breath, and counted out the beat, "five, six, seven, eight!

I stepped into the bar/club and smiled. Pounding music filled my ears and heads turned my way. I could feel the eyes on me. It brought a smile to my lips. I knew I looked good, completely different from when I went to the BAU. Black leggings, knee high stiletto boots, and a bustier that made my already generous breast stand out even more. My hair fell in thick curls around my face. I did love the attention my thick, curvaceous figure brought me. Those skinny girls may have flat stomachs, but nobody had hips like mine. I let them sway freely as I walked to the bar, relishing the stares I was getting. "Tequila straight up, lime and salt," I spoke quickly to the mousy woman behind the bar. "How many?" She asked, a sparkle in her eyes. I held up four fingers silently. The challenge in her eyes told me she thought I couldn't handle it. _Bring it on lady_. I smiled as she lined them up on the bar. I tossed three back, easily. As I lifted the fourth, I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Can I get another beer?" _Shit! Morgan._ I tossed back my forth shot just as his arm brushed passed me. The contact made all my nerves ignite with pure fear. _If he finds me here, dressed like this, I'll never hear the end of it._ I froze in place till he left, then slowly exhaled the breath I'd been holding. "You okay hon?" The bartender asked smugly. "I'm fine. Thanks." My head was spinning with relief as I turned and scanned the place for the rest of the team. Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia were talking at a table. Morgan was dancing with a couple girls. No sign of the rest of the team. I glanced around one last time. They must've gone home. I breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly Dylan popped up beside me and I jumped a foot in the air. "Geez, you scared the crap outta me," I hissed. He grinned sheepishly, "I was only coming over here to ask you to dance." I sighed and his face fell. You know what? I came here to have fun with my crew, and that's what's gonna happen. I felt a wicked grin split my face, "let's go show them how it's done." I took his hand and dragged him to the floor.

Penelope's POV:

I couldn't believe it at first when I saw her. She looked completely different from work. But sure enough, it was Marissa out there, twirling around the dance floor and grinding for all she was worth with a group of people surrounding her. Her eyes were lit up and she glowed. My conscious rubbed its hands together and cackled evilly as I raised my phone and snapped a picture. _Oooooh I've gotcha now girlie_.

The next day......

Marissa's POV:

Garcia peered over the edge of my tiny cubicle, a wide grin on her face. "Hello Garcia," I said without looking up, "something I can help you with?" "Come to lunch with me." "I don't have time for..." **_Whump!_** Her phone sat in front of me with a picture of me at the club, grinding on Gerald, another of the dancers in our group. I looked up at her, my mouth flopping like a fish. Penelope's smile grew wicked, "so how about that lunch huh?" "Do I have a choice?" I hissed. The blackmail stung in the worse way as I felt a fist of ice form in my stomach. "You do. You can go and we can talk and I'll delete the picture or I can send this to everybody in the group and they'll find out you're a liar." I hung my head. She had me right where she wanted and she knew it. I stood slowly, picking up my purse from the desk as I did. "Alright let's get this over with," I said squaring my shoulders and striding ahead of the blonde. Penelope caught up easily and threw her arm around my shoulder, "don't worry sugar, we're just gonna have a little chat." I slid into the booth of the surprisingly private bistro that Garcia had chosen. "Alright I'm here, talk." The words came out harsh to my own ears but Penelope didn't even flinch. She just smiled at me calmly. When a waiter approached our table, she ordered, smiling sweetly up at the pimply faced teenager. I waved him off, not having my of an appetite at the moment. "You might as well order, we have a whole hour to talk." I scowled at the blonde and ordered water and a bowl of potato soup to start off with. The waiter scurried off and Penelope's attention turned towards me. "What do you want?" I spat, keeping my gaze cool despite the fear growing in my belly. "No need to be hostile, I just wanna talk." "About what?" "Spencer Reid." The name hit me like a punch to the gut, knocking all the wind out of my sails. "Wh-what about him?" I stammered, trying to pull myself together. I thought she wanted to talk about why I was at the club or something to do with the photo. Not this!!! Her smile grew, "you like him don't you?" My blood ran cold. I froze to the spot. The look in her eyes said she knew everything, every thought that had run through my head since first seeing him. She noticed my hesitation, "you might as well admit it darling. After the way you looked at him the other day, it's fairly obvious." I shook my head, staring at the table. "I can't." Penelope arched an eyebrow, "can't what?" I raised my eyes to her and her expression changed from disbelief to sympathy. "What's wrong Marissa?" "I can't like him. I just..... I can't... It's a distraction...." Despite my best efforts, my voice cracked with emotion. "Why not? Reid's an amazing guy." "I know," I groaned, running my hands over my hair, "but I just can't." I shot her a pleading look. "Why, tell me about it girlie. You can trust me." "You won't tell anyone?" Penelope smiled reassuringly and shook her head. "Alright. It happened a while back. I was driving home to surprise my mother on her birthday....." Word after painful word, I told her about everything that had happened. When I finished, she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh my sweet girl I am so sorry." I shook my head. I didn't want sympathy. "That's why I did this internship. So I can learn how did find the son of a bitch who took everything from me and put him behind bars." Penelope didn't speak. "Do you understand now? I can't fall in love. Not with anyone, least of all Dr. Spencer Reid. I can't lose sight of my goal." Penelope nodded, then looked up at me with a wicked grin, "but you do like him." My face flushed red when she said that. Garcia smiled, "I get it. You can't let him distract you. But if you bottle up all those feelings then eventually, they'll explode, which would be an even bigger distraction. So at least now you have somebody to talk to about it." I looked at her, studying her girlish grin from a moment and relaxed slightly. "That'd be nice, thank you." She clapped her hands gleefully and I felt myself smile. "So," Penelope chirped as the waiter finally brought our entrees, "tell me what you think of him." I bit my lip uncertainly, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks, "I.... Um... Well..." "Go on girlie. Spill. What do you think of Spencer Reid?" Her smile was infectious. I gave in with a grin, "good God the man is gorgeous." Penelope's grin widened as I went on, gushing over him like a teenage girl.

(Okay guys, next chapter will be up sooner I hope. It should be easier now that I have a tablet. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Lotsa love. - K-chan)


	4. Warnings by Thunder

Chapter Four: Warnings by Thunder

Spencer's POV:

"Those two are getting along really nicely all of a sudden don't you think?" Morgan asked, his eyes glued to the unbelievable sight in front of them. "I know right?" Prentiss said from over his shoulder. I turned to find out what they were staring at and nearly did a double take. Marissa and Garcia were standing by Marissa's desk, laughing and smiling as if they had been friend. _Wow..... She's really pretty when she smiles._ The thought popped into my head unwarranted as I watched her eyes light up. I shook my head to clear it. "That's what I'm saying pretty boy." I glanced at Morgan, then back unable, for some reason, to tear my eyes off her. A giggle burst from Marissa's lips at something Penelope said, floated from where she stood, and wound it's way through my ears. My heart froze for a moment and an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. _What is this?_ Prentiss' voice broke through my thoughts just then, "looks like Garcia's sunny demeanor melted the ice queen." "Heh," I let out a little laugh, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I watched the pair. Suddenly Marissa's eyes met mine, making a flush creep up my cheeks. For a moment, I was tempted to look away, but something told me I needed to hold her gaze. Her blue eyes froze over before she turned away, nodded shortly to Garcia, and walked away. _Something is different in the way she walks today. It's more.... Predatory._ The word fit but somehow it didn't. I couldn't place it. Her steps were quicker, strides longer, her back was straight, and her shoulders back. Either way, I knew my eyes weren't the only ones on her. It's meant to draw the eye. Her hips swayed gently and I couldn't help noticing that her clothes looked like they fit her better today. _Why am I staring at somebody who clearly hates me?_

"What're you staring at boy genius?" "Ah!" I whipped around, "Garcia don't do that." The bespectacled blonde grinned at me. "She looks good today doesn't she?"

"Who?"

"Marissa."

"I don't know, I-I d-didn't really notice," I muttered, lowering my gaze as heat crept up my cheeks again. Garcia rolled her eyes, "come on sugar, you weren't the only one drooling over her. Morgan was doing it too." A pain zipped through me at her words and the backs of my eyes felt hot. Morgan shrugged, "she does look different today." The heat grew behind my eyes. "Hey.... Pretty boy, what's with the subzero gaze?" I felt my eyes widen in shock, "what do you mean?" "You were glaring at me Reid." "No I wasn't." "Whatever you say." Morgan turned his attention back to Garcia, "so what'd you do to her?" Penelope smiled, "I just talked to her a little bit, just the two of us, and then last week we went shopping." She went on after that but I tuned her out. _What on earth just happened to me?_

Marissa's POV:

I felt Spencer's eyes on me as I left the building. His gaze heated my flesh, and made me ache. I smiled slightly to myself as I recalled the blush on his cheeks earlier. _He's so cute!_ I squealed inwardly as I slowly took down my braid. It felt good to finally admit it to myself. I turned left into a back alleyway and headed north towards the club. There was a big show tonight and I was pumped for it. It'd been a long time since we'd had an all night shift. So many musical numbers to prepare. I had to practice and warm up before the show. Jeffery pulled open the door as I reached the club, a grin on his face. "You ready for this girlie?" I couldn't help but grin. "Hell yeah baby! Let's do this!" The dancers were waiting for me. A few moments later, I was whirling around the floor, all thoughts far from my mind except the music in my soul.

Spencer's POV:

"Who's up for drinks?" Rossi asked. I turned in my chair. Usually that's Derek's question. I chuckled to myself and looked at him. "Rossi, the bar's under construction right now. Remember?" "This is someplace different. It's a club of sorts. My friend recommended it said it's really good. Said there's a singer there who's really good, cute too." Rossi stood beside my desk and shot me a teasing glance. I shook my head and smiled a little. I wasn't interested in dating. It never ended well for me. Rossi knew that, but he still loved to drop little hints like that. Rossi believes the best cure for a broken heart is a stiff drinks and a pretty face. "Who's up for it?" "Count me in!" Penelope chirruped, walking out of her office. A chorus of 'me too" arose. "Reid?" Derek said, standing. "Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm coming." I stood and collected my things quickly. A few hours later, I stood with the rest of the team in front of Club Exequentem. "Cool name for a club," Prentiss said. I smiled, "it means Performer in Latin." My smile grew. Not many places use Latin for naming anymore. I could tell right away that I was gonna like this place. Emily smiled at me, "do you have to know everything?" I nodded and she scowled teasingly. I always enjoyed going out with the team; it felt warm and familiar. Stepping in to Club Exequentem was like leaving the regular world and entering a smoky universe of passion. The sapphire blue walls radiated sensuality like it was painted on them. We were led to a table covered in a crisp white cloth, surrounded by black velvet upholstered seats. "I thought you said there were performers here Rossi," I said, glancing around. There was no stage whatsoever. "They dance on the floor Reid. Or at least that's what my friend Ray tells me. He said this place is weird but in the best way possible." "I wanna see this singer he's been talking about." "Patience Morgan, they don't start the show till everybody is served." A waitress showed up just then, took our order, and within minutes we had our drinks. We waited in a comfortable silence, watching as other people were served. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only fifteen minutes, a low slow beat started. A figure showed up as smoke rolled in, her back to us. _Wow_ , I found myself thinking, _she's got an incredible figure._ Moments later, her rich voice rang out, " **There's only two types of people in the world. The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe.** " When she hit the chorus, men surrounded her. I was entranced by the woman on the floor, though I couldn't see her face. Just the way she moved was incredible. Her full hips swayed with every step in her obscenely high heels. Dark red curls fell over her shoulders. I forgot to breathe for a moment. "Reid, you okay man?" I heard Derek asked, I waved him off, unable to draw my eyes from her. She seemed familiar somehow. The songs changed to something slow, sensual. I could feel my body heating up. _Dammit, I can't even see her face and I'm turned on._ But still, my eyes never left her,despite my growing discomfort. _Where have I seen her before?_

Marissa's POV:

" **But you know, but you know, that you can't fight the moonlight.** " For some reason, as I sang the words, whirling around in the arms of another dancer, I couldn't shake the image of him from my mind. I even thought I saw him in the crowd a few times. That's impossible though. _Why in the world would Spencer Reid be here? None of the team knows about this place and he's not the type to come here alone._ I shook my head, dismissing the thought as the number ended. _Up next is Suit and Tie. I hafta go change into my next costume, meaning I've got five and a half minutes to get ready for the Katy Perry number._ I darted off the floor to get dressed. Jeffery was waiting to help me out of the tight jeans and into my black leather bustier. Damn thing had hooks up the back that I could never fasten. However, Jeffery made short work of them. I wiped off my makeup and quickly applied a dark kohl eyeliner, thick mascara, and blooded lipstick. I teased my hair till my curls stood high. Jeffery helped me hook up my headset and I was ready with thirty seconds to spare. "I can't believe it's been five years since you first sang here," he sighed. I grinned as I left the room. Six years ago, Jeffery approached me with the idea for the club. I had blown it off as wishful thinking, but her surprised me, and one year later Club Exequentem was born. Opening night, I agreed to sing for him, not expecting it to last. Yet here I was, all these years later, singing and dancing with my friends. I walked out to the center of the floor, a spotlight fell on me, I opened my mouth opened to let out the first note, and I saw him. _I wasn't imagining it!?_ Sitting right in front of me, was Dr. Spencer Reid and the rest of the team. _Shit!_

(Bum bum bum! Okay so I couldn't drag it out much longer, the story was getting mundane. Plus we all wanted this to happen. The question is: what happens next? You'll just hafta wait for chapter five. Updates will be coming faster and faster. I promise. Don't forget to review to get kisses from Morgan. I hope you liked it. Sincerely, K-chan)


	5. Waking Up in a Maelstrom

Chapter Five: Waking Up in a Maelstrom

Marissa's POV:

I knew he recognized me. I knew the team did on the whole. I'd deal with the hate later, but right now I had a show to put on. _And I'll be damned if I let this stop me from putting on the best show I've ever done._ I gritted my teeth as the plinking notes began the song, trying to pull my gaze from him, but I failed miserably. _Screw it._ " **How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul. My spirits sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home.** " Xavier came in behind me with the male part. I felt the words staining my soul an ice coloured grey. " **Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark! Bid my blood to run, before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become.** " I felt cold, empty, my eyes pleading as I raked my nails over my hips and neck. I poured everything I had into the music, into the movement, knowing he was watching. His gaze burned into me, and it made me want to perform even more. I had to be better. I had to feel his gaze blazing into me. Desire flared through me as I came to a halt in front of him once more and the last note left my lips. Confusion was evident in his features, but then again, so was awe. I smiled and turned to walk away, and then **_bang!_** The gunshot rang out, sharp in the silence that follows the end of a number, and I fell across the table, scattering everything.

Spencer's POV:

Everything went slow motion as Marissa fell across the table. The gunshot still rang in my ears. "No!" I screamed. Several of the other dancers crowded around, blank stares in their eyes as they stared at her corpse, and still the music played. "What the hell is wrong with you people!?" I heard Morgan shout. " **I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in all the chemicals.** " A loud gasp of air pulled through her lips as Marissa rose up off the table. _What the hell!?_ I stared at her, a mix of shock, relief, and anger tearing at my insides as she went on with her performance. Images of Maeve flooded my mind, bringing guilt and pain with them, and suddenly it was all too much. I stood up and left without another word to the team. I felt her eyes on me as I walked away, and a small part of me longed to go back to the club as I walked out of the doors.

The Next Day.....

Marissa's POV:

I hesitated before the door to the BAU that next morning. _What are they gonna say?_ I sighed heavily, squaring my shoulders. Time to face the music. I pushed open the door and braced myself for the hate and ridicule. I walked quickly to my desk, head down, praying to stay unnoticed. "Wayne!" _Shit!_ "Wheels up in five. Pack your bag." I turned to see Hotch barking at the rest of the team like he had at me. Wait, nobody is gonna say anything about last night? "Wayne!" Hotch broke through my thoughts again. "Right away Sir!" I scrambled to find the items I needed before they left with out me. A few moments later I was on the phone as I lined up to get on the jet. "Yes Jeffery, I know I was supposed to be on tonight.... Yes I know.... Mhm..... No I know...... Jeffery..... Jeffery...... Dammit let me talk! Settle your over rainbowed ass down. Jessica can sub for me for a few nights. I'll be back in a couple days. So calm the frick down. Okay? Alright then. Yes. I'll see you in a few days..... Yes I love you too.....mhm.... Mhm.... Okay I hafta go now...... Yes..... Bye Jeff" I hung up with an exasperated sigh. I kept my eyes down as I stepped onto the plane. "Take a seat Wayne. We have some things to go over." I looked up as Hotch spoke and saw, to my mortification, that the only available seat was next to Morgan..... And across from Reid. _Shit._ I reluctantly slid into my seat, keeping my eyes down as Hotch briefed us on the case. Just as I thought I was safe from ridicule; Morgan elbowed me in the rib. "You looked pretty hot last night. Who knew you had a body like that girl? Why you been hidin' it?" I felt my cheeks burn red as I looked into his widely grinning face. "I.....I.... Um....." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, trying to find and answer. "I dunno." I could here Morgan chuckle low in his throat and I looked away. Not my best decision, as it led my blushing gaze directly into the eyes of Doctor Reid. My heart stopped. His eyes were accusing me. They were filled with hurt, pain, and accusation. As if I was the one who made him feel that way. Guilt consumed me and I looked away. My voice shook slightly as I spoke,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you.... I just.... I didn't want to join the two..... I wanted to keep this separate from my nightlife." I looked up and all eyes were on me. The burning question read plain in their gaze, "why?" I chewed at my lip as tension filled the air. Morgan broke it, "so how about a private performance?" I couldn't help but smile, even as I shook my head. A chorus of "aws" rang out and a giggle escaped my lips. I looked at the group, and even Reid's eyes asked me. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine," I drawled, letting a slight accent roll over my tongue. I looked around the plane for a place to plug in my iPod and found a dock. I scrolled down my playlist, and found one of my favorites. Tapping out the country beat I sang, " **I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors. I screamed his name till the neighbors called the cops. I drowned my pain at the expense of my liver, don't know what I did next all I know is I couldn't stop.** " I swayed my hips and put on my best rebellious face, stripping away my too big blazer to reveal a figure hugging corset. I never left the house without wearing one. It just felt too strange. " **Word got around to the bar flies and the baptists.** " I sat in Morgan's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, earning a chorus of "oooohs" and "go Morgan!"s from the group. " **My mama's phone started ringing off the hook. I could hear her voice sayin' she ain't gonna have it. Don't matter how you feel it only matters how you look.** " I smirked and hopped up as I delved into the chorus with a new energy, because I could see Reid smirking ever so slightly out of the corner of my eye. " **Go on and fix your make up girl. It's just a break up. Run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady. Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together, even when you fall apart.** " I grinned mischievously and looked right at them with wild eyes. " **But this ain't my mama's broken heart**." I couldn't help but laugh at their shocked expressions, dancing around, brushing my fingers over their skin briefly, and throwing my hair around. Morgan got up and started dancing with me, as well as Prentiss and Rossi. Laughter filled the plane as we danced through several popular songs, singing all the way. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this much fun outside of the club.

Spencer's POV:

I couldn't help smiling as I watched her dance. She just looked so happy. Surprisingly enough, I wanted to join her and the rest as they danced around the plane. She was so very different then I thought her to be at first. She was vibrant and full of life, and surprisingly docile; despite her hostile attitude towards me. Though she doesn't seem to be so hostile anymore, I thought as I caught her flashing a smile at me. A sigh escaped my lips, surprising me. It was not a sigh of exasperation nor was it one of sorrow. It was a sigh of bliss. I was having fun just watching, and I have to admit, slightly turned on. I set a book in my lap in hopes of covering the hardening bulge. _Look away you idiot, read the book!_ I scolded myself, but I didn't want to read. The brief image of those swaying hips grinding over my mine kept flashing in my head and it wasn't helping. I couldn't look away. "Excuse me everybody but we will be experiencing some turbulence. Please take your seats" the intercom crackled. Morgan slid into his seat and I could see very plainly that I was not the only one who was aroused by those full luscious curves. The first bump hit before Marissa could sit down though. "Shit!" She cried out, stumbling. "Wayne sit down," Hotch growled. "Let me get my iPod." She snatched it off the dock just as the second air bubble hit and fell backwards right into my lap. The first bump had knocked the book from my lap. I heard her gasp. Our eyes met. _Shit, she knows._ I expected the cat calls Morgan made. I expected the laughter of the group. What I did not expect was to see my desire reflected back at me in her gaze. _She wants me?_


	6. Trapped in a Blizzard

Chapter Six: Trapped in a Blizzard

Marissa's POV:

That was definitely NOT a pen in his lap. It felt more like a baseball bat. _Good God he's huge!_ My eyes met his and I could see just how much my little performance had affected him. "S-sorry...." I stood quickly and returned to my seat, looking down and trying to tame the burning between my thighs by thinking of anything but the man across from me. _Kittens, eyelash curlers, I really should get a pet, maybe a turtle. Do birds have thoughts. Who thought up condoms..... No bad topic._ I practically fell don the stairs in my hurry to get off the plane when we landed. "You alright Wayne?" I could hear the laughter in Rossi's voice as he caught me. "Fine, why?" I asked, my tone rushed and embarrassed as I righted myself. "Because you seem to be very clumsy today, isn't that right Reid?" My face burned bright red as I looked at Dr. Reid. He was frowning, his long brown curls falling to hide his cheeks. "F-forgive me.... Just nervous about the case I guess..." I stammered, staring at Reid. _Look at me..... Please...._ My mind screamed in agony as he brushed past Rossi and I on the stairs, took his things, and rushed over to the car. I felt sick as I watched him go. "Don't worry Marissa, he's just embarrassed. He'll get over it" Rossi's warm voice flooded my hollow ears. I whispered in reply, my voice cracking as if I were on the verge of tears, "I hope so..."

Spencer's POV:

I could smell her perfume as we drove over to the hotel. The problem was she wasn't even in the same car. Her scent clung to my nostrils like spider web, intoxicating me, and keeping me awkwardly solid. I kept my briefcase on my lap and stared out the window, avoiding thoughts of her by rereading a Latin novel, that I had memorized recently, in my head. "So pretty boy got the lucky fall eh?" "What're you talking about Morgan?" "The hot intern landing in your lap." I frowned and focused on the turning pages in my mind. "Oh come on Reid I'm just teasing you man." Morgan clapped a hand down on my shoulder and laughed. I offered a weak chuckle in reply before turning back to the window and rubbing my shoulder. _Peperit mulier, ut et a se ad moechos suos sub lunam, eam stimulet et confirmet ad tactum eius in inferno non ceditis ignibus passionem suam. leniter curvis omnibus eius amplexus, in omni plaga in lumbis suis, ut adducerent eos ad magis completum. exclamaverunt autem et amor in caelum et coram deum vere simus impliciti. Shit that's a mating ritual for nymphs. Why is everything in my head useless at moments like this?_ I sighed heavily and tried to let my mind go blank, but my brain doesn't listen to me at moments like this of course. Images of Marissa, her breasts spilling out of her corset as her hips swayed to the beat of a song, flooded through my mind. Then her face, the dead look in her eyes as she lay scattered across the table. _Oh God not that!_ I quickly steered my thoughts elsewhere, and was thankfully interrupted by us pulling up in front of the hotel. I hurried out of the car and breathed a sigh of relief. At least I'll be safe in my room. "Everybody listen up," Hotch walked out of the hotel, a stern look on his face. "There's was a mix up with the hotel so we have to double up on rooms. I have your room assignments. Morgan and Garcia. Prentice and Blake. Reid and Wayne. And Rossi with me. Head upstairs and unpack. You have thirty minutes before we leave for the station." My jaw dropped. "No arguments, we don't have time Reid. Just get upstairs" I snapped my mouth closed and frowned. _This is gonna be hell._

Marissa's POV:

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit._ I couldn't believe the words that rang in my ears. I scuttled awkwardly around the room, avoiding eye contact as I unpacked my suitcase. _Same room.... At least there's two beds.... But still, same room.... Same bathroom.... I could feel my face heating up as we both shuffled about. Clean thoughts..... Breathe....... Puppies..... Glitter..... Ben Afflict is gonna totally suck as batman..... I need to get some more toothpaste... I'm almost out.... Channing Tatum's abs..... I wonder what Reid looks like shirtless.... Dammit no no no...... Bad topic..... How bout a cookie. Let's think of cookies..... Cookies are innocent enough._ I struggled to keep my mind clear of naughty thoughts as I unpacked. I heard him sigh behind me and I risked a glance. He was staring straight at me as I bent over to put something in a lower drawer. I stood slowly, "look I know we got off to a rough start. I just.... I want to apologize for being such a bitch to you." He stayed silent, his face carefully neutral. "I.... I just.... I was so nervous..... My grandfather told me so much about you.... And you're just..... So cute...." His eyes widened just a little at that. I looked down, my face burning, about to spill my guts to him when a knock at the door saved me. "Come on guys we gotta run." I grabbed my purse and raced out the door, keeping my head down as I shoved past Blake. "What's her deal?" I heard her ask as I sped off. I didn't hear Spencer's answer. I let myself breathe in the elevator finally. My skin felt sticky and uncomfortable, like it was too tight. I wanted so desperately to go home, because my resolve wasn't going to last a night of sharing a room with that man. _Hell. I could barely last a fucking hour under those eyes. What would a night do to me?_ I took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. _Calm, clear, concise, cold. Conceal what you're feeling, don't let him know. Clean thoughts._ I chanted slowly to myself over and over, "cold, calm, conceal." I was not going to let myself fall apart over some guy. Rejection was imminent, I knew that much, so better to distance myself while I can. That way, when he tore my heart out, I'd at least be able to keep from crying. I slipped into the backseat of the SUV and sighed, turning my eyes out the window. _Why'd you have to tell him you dummy? You've probably just ruined everything. They'll send you home and terminate your internship._ I felt somebody slide into the car next to me, but I ignored them, losing myself in a downwards spiral of dark thoughts. But a gentle, almost feather-light, touch brought me back. I looked down at my leg and saw a small folded piece of paper. Unfolding it with shaking hands, I read it. In small, neat lettering it said, " **I think you're cute too**." I blushed and looked to my right. Spencer was staring out the window, or at least he looked like it, but he glanced at me when I turned, a faint smile on his lips. My cheeks flamed. _Geez this man..... Passing me notes like this is third grade and smirking like that._ I quickly looked out my window, chewing nervously at my lip.

Spencer's POV:

 _She almost matches her hair_ , I chuckled inwardly. _I can't remember ever having made a girl blush before. Usually I'm the one blushing...._ The idea of making somebody else blush was so refreshing and unusual that it made me smile. _I wonder what else I could make her do._ I pushed the thought aside. _No no no no. Not going there. Focus on the case._ I opened the file in my lap and read over the briefing again. Sixteen year old, Elaine Mackenzie had been found suspended from her living room ceiling fan by her hair, her wrists slashed in an X-shaped pattern. The blood had been allowed to pool beneath her. No forensic evidence, and the family hadn't heard anything at all that night. Somehow the killer had gotten inside, silenced Elaine, strung her up, and killed her. But her body showed evidence of defensive wounds and there were no ligature marks on her body anywhere. Also, a large amount of water was found in her lungs, yet it wasn't the cause of death as it was forced into her lungs post-mortem. It was a very unusual murder. Especially since human hair shouldn't be able to hold that kind of weight. I looked at the photos, the part I hated most. I always tried to put it off if I could. An eidetic memory worked against me here, because I never forget the photos. I could tell you the color of the eyes from the first case I ever worked, the cause of death from the fourteenth case, the victim preference from the thirty seventh case. I remembered it all and sometimes it really bothered me. But right now, no matter how disturbing, I needed the distraction, so I looked. Elaine's eyes were wide open, her clothes pristine.... _Wait...._ "Hey Hotch, how can her clothes be clean? There's no traces of blood on the long, white nightgown she's wearing in the photo. And according to her parents, Elaine slept in shorts and a t-shirt." I glanced at him. "The victim must've changed her clothes." "But," Marissa spoke softly, "how did he avoid getting blood on a white dress? He couldn't have changed her while she was awake, could he?" "No," I replied, "not without her making some kind of noise, or escaping." "So how did he collect the blood?" I turned to look at her, "and why bother dumping it below the body?"


End file.
